Nosso Segundo Beijo
by mah.lenneth
Summary: Será que acontecerá um beijo entre Sasuke e Naruto? Descubra nessa fic.


**Nosso segundo beijo!**

**Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence e sim à: Masashi Kishimoto**

O sol nasce mais uma vez numa ilha isolada no País da Onda, onde nossos heróis tiveram sua primeira missão shinobi de verdade.

Com Gatou morto e a ponte em construção, a esperança voltou para os habitantes dessa pequena ilha.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tazuna-san, Inari e todos os habitantes estão ajudando na construção da ponte. Naruto como sempre, mais atrapalha do que ajuda...

-Ahhh, Narutooooo, vê se faz alguma coisa de útil!! – Sakura grita brava.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, isso é meio complicado!! Hehehe! – Naruto ri.

-Hum... eu acho que está bom por hoje! – diz Kakashi-sensei.

-Sim, vocês podem ir já pra minha casa e falar pra minha filha preparar o jantar – diz Tazuna-san.

-Jantar... é isso (disso) que eu preciso!! – diz Naruto e sai correndo.

-Aiaiaia... esse aí não vai mudar nunca! – diz Sakura e ela também pára de trabalhar e vai atrás de Naruto.

Os quatro vão para casa e o jantar logo, logo é servido.

-Ahhh, mais isso estava tão bom!! – Naruto diz todo animado e satisfeito.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun! - diz a filha de Tazuna-san.

-Humpf... eu vou para o quarto! – diz Sasuke que se levanta e sai.

Naruto segue Sasuke com o olhar, mas um sentimento estranho aparece nessa hora.

-Hum, acho que comi demais!! – diz Naruto olhando pra barriga.

Sakura brincava com Inari e Kakashi-sensei conversava com Tazuna-san. Naruto sentado na varanda da casa olhava a lua brilhante no céu escuro... escuro como os cabelos de uma certa pessoa que não saia de sua cabeça desde quando havia pensado que Haku o tinha matado. Naruto estava se lembrando da luta e de como fora difícil e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Só que seus pensamentos voltaram um pouco no tempo e lembrou de quando entrou na sala de aula para fazer o teste com Iruka-sensei.

Sakura e Ino haviam chegado correndo e só porque Sakura queria a atenção de Sasuke, Naruto havia ficado com raiva e pulado em cima da mesa de Sasuke e o encarando. Enquanto o encarava, um garoto qualquer empurrou Naruto e de repente... O BEIJO! O primeiro beijo de Naruto fora com Sasuke, seu eterno rival!

Naruto ficou vermelho ao se lembrar e, num salto, se levantou e foi até o quarto onde Sasuke estava. Sasuke, sentado na cama, pensava em como teria que treinar para ficar cada vez mais forte e superar ninjas mais habilidosos do que ele, porém alguém o interrompe com uma batida na porta. [...]

-Pode entrar. – diz Sasuke

Ele olha e vê Naruto parado na porta. Este se aproxima e senta na cama ao lado de Sasuke.

- O que você quer? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Eu queria falar com você, Sasuke! – diz Naruto.

- Comigo? Sobre o quê? – pergunta Sasuke sem entender o que Naruto quer com ele.

- Bom, eu estava pensando... e você... você se lembra do teste que a gente teve que fazer com o Iruka-sensei? – pergunta Naruto meio sem jeito.

Sasuke ainda olha para Naruto sem entender.

- Teve aquela hora que a Sakura e a Ino entraram correndo na sala de aula e depois... eh... teve "aquele" acidente... – fala Naruto ainda mais sem jeito.

Sasuke se lembra do beijo e fica vermelho.

- E... eu não lembro direito desse dia... já faz um tempo. – diz Sasuke ainda vermelho.

Na verdade, Sasuke lembrava muito bem desse dia há um tempinho. Desde quando eles lutaram com Zabuza pela primeira vez, que vem sentindo algo diferente por Naruto.

-É que eu... bem, queria ver como era o gosto de novo, sabe! – Naruto vermelho dizendo isso se levanta e caminha até a porta.

Porém, Sasuke o segura...

-Eu... eu também não lembro o gosto direito... – diz Sasuke muito vermelho

Naruto se senta ao lado de Sasuke mais uma vez. Os dois se olham intensamente, ambos muito vermelhos. Naruto vai se aproximando devagar, os lábios vão se aproximando cada vez mais, os corações acelerados...

Toc, toc, toc!!

Sakura abre a porta e vê Naruto ao lado de Sasuke, os dois vermelhos se levantam correndo.

-Ahh, Naruto!! O que você está fazendo aqui? Deixe o Sasuke-kun em paz! – diz Sakura furiosa.

-Hehehe! Eu só estava conversando! – diz Naruto e sai do quarto.

_-Sobre o que esses dois estavam conversando?_ – diz Sakura – Vem, Sasuke-kun!! O filme já vai comecar!!

Sasuke se levanta e vai com Sakura para a sala.

Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Kakashi-sensei. Os olhos dos dois se encontram e ao mesmo tempo se desviam. Eles se sentam e começam a assistir o filme que um amigo de Tazuna-san havia emprestado.

Ao terminar a sessão, Naruto se levanta todo animado comentando sobre o filme.

-Hehe, que filme legal!! Demais!! Dattebayo!! – diz Naruto todo animado

-Humpf!! – resmunga Sasuke

_- Ah, Sasuke, pára de ser chato!!_ – pensa Naruto.

-Ah, eu estou cansado, vou dormir!! – diz Naruto

-Naruto-kun, gomen, esqueci de te dizer, o quarto que você dormia foi destruído por uns homens do Gatou, então coloquei suas coisas no quarto do Sasuke. Você vai ter que dormir lá, esses dias. – diz a filha de Tazuna-san.

-O quêe?? – diz Sasuke e Naruto juntos. Os dois viram a cara um para o outro.

_-Ah, não acredito que vou ter que dormir no mesmo lugar que o Sasuke_! – pensa Naruto.

-_Eu vou ter que ficar com esse idiota?_ – pensa Sasuke.

Os dois vão para o quarto e começam a se arrumar pra dormir.

Naruto começa a tirar a jaqueta e a camiseta. Sasuke fica olhando, vendo as costas nuas de Naruto e sente o coração bater.

-Ei, vira essa cara pra lá!! – fala Naruto.

Sasuke vermelho desvia o olhar rapidamente.

-E você também, idiota! – fala Sasuke irritado.

Os dois se arrumam e preparam-se para deitar.

-Que treco horrível é esse na sua cabeça? – pergunta Sasuke.

-Grr!! Sasuke, seu imbecil! – diz Naruto bravo.

-Baka... – Sasuke diz de volta.

-  
-

No outro dia, os dois acordam com a maior cara de sono.

-Nossa, que aconteceu com vocês dois? – pergunta Sakura.

Sasuke e Naruto se olham irritados.

-Nada!! – dizem os dois.

Na verdade, os dois não conseguiram dormir, já que Naruto puxava o lençol toda hora e Sasuke repuxava de volta.

Os dias passaram rápido e a ponte havia terminado. Todos estavam felizes e muito animados, mas já era hora de nossos heróis voltarem para Konoha.

Chegando lá, Kakashi-sensei disse que ia para casa descansar e se recuperar da luta e do trabalho duro.

-Bom, vejo vocês mais tarde!! – diz Kakashi e desaparece.

-Ei, ei, Sakura-chan... você nao quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo? – pergunta Naruto animado.

-O quê? Hehe... sabe o que é ? Eu prometi pra minha mãe que quando eu voltasse ia sair pra fazer compras com ela. Além do mais, também estou cansada. – diz Sakura e sai andando pra casa.

Naruto fica chateado e também sai andando pra casa quando Sasuke o segura pelo braço.

-Hum, eu posso ir com você? – diz Sasuke sem jeito.

-Hehehe!! – Naruto ri.

-Ah, obrigado Sasuke, por vir comigo. Eu só não entendo como você pode gostar de sorvete de... - E dizendo isso, Naruto tropeça em alguma coisa. Sasuke o pega pelo braço e tenta segurá-lo. A mão que estava o sorvete de Naruto vai parar na camiseta de Sasuke.

-Waaaaa!! Desculpa, Sasuke!! – diz Naruto desesperado.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema! – diz Sasuke.

-Vem pra minha casa, já que é aqui perto mesmo. Eu te empresto uma camiseta. – diz Naruto.

Chegando no apartamento de Naruto...

-Hum, deixa eu ver aqui... – diz Naruto.

-Pega aí! – Naruto joga uma camiseta para Sasuke.

Sasuke pega a camiseta e tira a suja de sorvete. Nisso, Naruto olha, enquanto Sasuke tira a camiseta dele. O tórax jovem e forte de Sasuke... seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

-Ah, Sasuke, aqui ainda está um pouco sujo. – diz Naruto pegando um pano e começa a limpar o tórax de Sasuke.

Sasuke sente a mão quente de Naruto passando pelo seu tórax e sua respiração acelera...

-Agora está... - Naruto nem termina a frase e Sasuke o segura pela mão.

-Você... você pode continuar só mais um pouquinho? – diz Sasuke sem jeito.

Os dois vermelhos se olham e os corações começam a acelerar.

-Naruto... – diz Sasuke.

Os rostos vão se aproximando mais uma vez, cada vez mais, os lábios quase se encontrando...

-Ei, Naruto, você não quer ir comer um ramen comigo? – diz Iruka-sensei que abriu a porta do apartamento de Naruto num disparo.

Sasuke rapidamente veste a camiseta de Naruto e sai correndo pela porta aberta.

-Ramnen!! – diz Naruto com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Até parecia que Naruto já tinha se esquecido do que quase tinha acontecido.

-

-

Já era noite quando Sasuke voltou pra casa. Esteve todo o tempo caminhando sozinho e pensando no que quase aconteceu no apartamento de Naruto e se Iruka-sensei não tivesse aparecido?

Já no outro dia Naruto, como sempre, acorda tarde e já era quase hora de se encontrar com o Kakashi-sensei e os outros. Naruto pega sua bandana e prepara-se para sair, mas uma coisa chama sua atenção. Sasuke esqueceu a camiseta dele. Naruto pega, coloca na mochila e sai de casa.

-Ah, Naruto, é você!! – diz Sakura.

-Eu acordei tarde de novo!! Hehe! Hum... cadê o Sasuke? – diz Naruto achando estranho que Sasuke ainda não tinha aparecido. Ele sempre foi o primeiro a chegar.

-Ele ainda não chegou! Muito estranho! Espero que não tenha acontecido nada! – diz Sakura.

-Ah, ele vem vindo!! – diz Naruto que quando viu Sasuke vindo.

-Sasuke-kun, você... huh? Por que você está com a camiseta do Naruto? – pergunta Sakura sem entender nada.

Sasuke e Naruto ficam muito sem graça. Sakura ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Kakashi-sensei aparece.

-Bom dia!! – diz Kakashi- sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, está atrasado! – Sakura e Naruto gritam pra ele.

-Ah, é que um gato preto cruzou meu caminho hoje de manhã... – Kakashi falava enquanto coçava a cabeça

-Mentiroso!! – Sakura e Naruto gritam mais uma vez.

-Bom, estou aqui só pra avisar que vocês vão ter duas semanas de férias das missões.

-Nani? Duas semanas!? – diz Sakura e Naruto felizes.

-Humpf... vou ter que treinar sozinho então! – diz Sasuke.

_-Por que o Sasuke está com uma camiseta do Naruto?_ – Kakashi pensa sem entender nada também – Bom, é isso aí! Tchau!

-Ahh, isso é demais!! Vou à casa da Ino chamar ela pra sair. – diz Sakura e vai embora.

Naruto e Sasuke ficam sozinhos, os olhares se encontram e os corações mais uma vez começam a bater mais forte.

-Hum, Sasuke sua camiseta está aqui comigo. – diz Naruto.

-Ah, sim... preciso devolver a sua também. Vamos pra minha casa que é aqui perto. – diz Sasuke.

Os dois chegam na casa de Sasuke e Naruto entrega a camiseta dele. As mãos se tocam e eles, mais uma vez, ficam muito sem graça.

Sasuke ficou pensando no beijo que quase aconteceu, mas estava com medo de falar com Naruto sobre isso.

-Ah, obrigado pela camiseta! Aqui está a sua! – diz Sasuke entregando a camiseta de Naruto.

-Obrigado! – diz Naruto meio vermelho.

-Ah... Naruto... eu... – Sasuke começa a falar.

Mas, Naruto ntendeu o que Sasuke queria dizer. Ele começa a se aproximar de Sasuke, os corações disparados, os lábios se aproximando, até que se encontram. Um doce e quente beijo acontece.

_-Hum? Devia tentar isso qualquer dia com o Iruka-sensei._ – diz Kakashi-sensei que ia passando e viu os dois pela janela.

**FIM**


End file.
